various_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Nora
"Haven is in a precarious state right now. There are reports concerning the Oracle and his nefarious actions affecting my people. ... As the wizard tasked with the security of Haven, I am drafting you and your party in it's defense." '''- Lady Nora to Anson and the Wishful Trio '''Lady Eleanor Nora, '''also known as '''Lady Nora the Former, '''not to be confused with Lady Alice Nora to whom she has no relation, was the former Internal Affairs Wizard of Haven before being slain at the Battle of Haven. '''History Eleanor Nora was born and raised in Haven to a poor family of scholars. She was the second-youngest of six children and was often at ends with her siblings, due to her sharp wit and ability to absorb information. At the age of 14, she lost her family to a group of thugs that broke into their home at night, only being spared death due to her latent magical powers awakening from the trauma that was inflicted upon her that night. She was taken in by a family friend for a few months after being released by the guards. When she turned 15, she sold her home and enrolled in the Magekeep University. Being surrounded by like minded individuals, Eleanor was kept on her toes and did not show any signs of being a genius among her peers. Upon finishing her apprenticeship, she left for Karnegras to study abroad. Eleanor arrived in Karnegras a few months later, forced to trek through the Uncivilized Lands as there were no ships heading for it anytime soon. The journey itself was uneventful as she managed to tag along with a trade caravan that had space for her, but the anxiety throughout the trip did not help her outlook on future life as a student. Nora spent the week after she arrived at the Astral Windmill, helping to maintain it before a freak accident activated the structure while she and 3 of her fellow caretakers were in its teleportation chamber, sending the four of them to the plane of Alciel. Immediately springing into action, she led her caretakers to the nearest safe refuge they could find and began to try and figure out their surroundings. Once they figured out their surroundings, Eleanor suggested they use the River Styx to try and navigate to a more hospitable plane. The group agreed and Nora herself claims that they were being watched out for by Tymora herself, as every single one of them made it out of the plane within 5 weeks. The only stipulation was that in order to use the River Styx without being attacked by it's guardians, Eleanor bargained her soul away for passage, to be claimed upon her death. The guardians of Charon agreed to ferry her out for 100 years of service after she died. She reluctantly agreed, and when her companions refused to sign such a contract, she argued on their behalf. To everyone's surprise she tacked on an extra 300 years in order to garner them safe passage as well. After her return to Karnegras, Eleanor left with a group of adventurers in order to see more of the world, as she did not wish to experience life simply stuck in her books and studying. Over the period of the next 3 years, she accomplished much with her newfound friends and refined her mastery over both her blade and magic. Nora eventually split from her party, having tired of not being able to make a true difference in the places she left behind outside of violence. Resolving to change the circumstances that led to her own trauma, she trekked back home to Haven in order to pursue a government post there. Before The Fall Upon returning to Haven, Eleanor found her homeland's government was in a state of disarray. Not one to be daunted by such circumstances, she immediately applied for a minor post and began to work within the system in order to change it. Eleanor toiled away for a year as an errand wizard before, by chance, stumbling upon the conspiracy that would make her career. The former wizard of Internal Affairs, Lady Lawson, was using her position to line her own wizard tower and vault with the riches of Haven, while returning little, if none, to the nation. Eleanor knew she couldn't just approach the Council of Three without solid evidence, so instead she began to recruit loyal followers by hanging around Magekeep University and providing free lessons for apprentice mages. It was there that Eleanor first met her future tower mages and upcoming allies in the fight against Lady Lawson; Caberath, Lloyd Oco, Amelia Nora, Cassie Sutton, and Scarlet Mason. Lady Lawson discovered that Eleanor had begun to plot against her and decided to make an example of those who would oppose her. When Eleanor left on another routine job to deliver a message from Magekeep to Three Corner's Crossing, she was ambushed by a representative from the Thieves' Guild. Unluckily for Lady Lawson, that representative refused to carry out her mission and instead made a counter proposal to Eleanor Nora: "Let me help you expose the corruption in Haven and open up those positions for people who actually want to do good. In return you don't forget about your friend in the shadows and maybe send some help her way when she needs it." Eleanor readily agreed to her proposal and the two of them set off on their own respective ways. Three months later, Lady Lawson and her cohorts were arrested, and for her instrumental aid in bringing them to justice, Eleanor Nora assumed her position and became Lady Nora. Lady Nora's rule as the Internal Affairs Wizard of Haven was met with caution at first, as they believed she lacked the experience and skill set necessary to oversee the Nation. Quickly she began to institute a series of laws and inspected older ones to bring them up to date to address the current issues of Haven. With her wisdom overseeing the lands, Haven began to enter an age of quiet prosperity that lasted for 8 years. Her descent from grace happened on the 9th year of her post when Corbyn entered Haven. During The Fall Lady Nora Category:NPC Category:Haven